hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hobbits
Hobbits are sentient species in both the Middle-Earth film series. Biology Hobbits resemble humans, but have a few significant changes about them. They are usually about three foot to four feet tall and are shorter than every creature in Middle-Earth. The closest height they get to are dwarves, who are usually taller than other Hobbits. They usually have longer life spans than normal humans, even reaching up to a hundred and thirty one, like Bilbo Baggins. Hobbits mostly had curly brown hair on their large feet and hair colors varying from blond to brown to red. However, Red and blond were very rare among hobbits. Hobbits also tend to eat seven meals a day: first breakfast, second breakfast,elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, and supper. (The Fellowship of the Ring) Biography It is unknown how Hobbits came to be, but several believe that Yavanna created them. One well known hobbit is Bilbo Baggins. Once he was a respectable Hobbit of the Shire, but later went on and adventure with thirteen dwarves and a Wizard. He helped save the kingdom of Erebor and became well respected from both the Men of Dale and the Elves of Mirkwood. He was also known as the first hobbit to give up the Ring willingly, but the third to bear it. Frodo Baggins was Bilbo's adopted nephew through his first cousin, Primula Brandybuck. Frodo later inherited the One Ring from Bilbo . Other notable hobbits were the Old Took. Four hobbits, Frodo, along with Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Merry was well known for helping Eowyn slay the Witch-king of Angmar, Sauron's second in command Sam was a ring-bearer for a short time. Pippin helped in many battles. Known hobbits * Adalbert Bolger * Adaldrida Bolger * Adalgar Bolger * Adalgrim Took * Adamanta Chubb * Adelard Took * Alfrida of the Yale * Amaranth Brandybuck * Amethyst Hornblower * Andwise Roper * Angelica Baggins * Anson Roper * Asphodel Brandybuck * Balbo Baggins * Bandobras Took * Baravorn * Basso Boffin * Belba Baggins * Bell Goodchild * Belladonna Took - Seen * Berilac Brandybuck * Berylla Boffin * Bilbo Baggins - Seen * Bilbo Gardner * Bill Butcher * Bingo Baggins * Blanco * Blanco Bracegirdle * Bob * Bodo Proudfoot * Bosco Boffin * Bowman Cotton * Bree-hobbits * Bree-landers * Briffo Boffin * Bruno Bracegirdle * Bucca of the Marish * Bucklanders * Buffo Boffin * Bungo Baggins * Camellia Sackville * Carl (son of Cottar) * Carl Cotton * Chica Chubb * Cora Goodbody * Cotman * Cottar * Daddy Twofoot * Daisy Baggins * Daisy Gamgee * Daisy Gardner * Diamond of Long Cleeve * Dina Diggle * Dinodas Brandybuck * Doderic Brandybuck * Dodinas Brandybuck * Donnamira Took * Dora Baggins * Drogo Baggins * Druda Burrows * Dudo Baggins * Eglantine Banks * Elanor Gardner * Elfstan Fairbairn * Erling * Esmeralda Took * Estella Bolger * Everard Took * Falco Chubb-Baggins * Faramir Took I * Farmer Cotton * Farmer Maggot * Fastolph Bolger * Fastred of Greenholm * Ferdibrand Took * Ferdinand Took * Ferumbras Took I * Ferumbras Took II * Ferumbras Took III * Filibert Bolger * Flambard Took * Folco Boffin * Fortinbras Took I * Fortinbras Took II * Fosco Baggins * Fredegar Bolger * Frodo Baggins * Frodo Gardner * Fíriel Fairbairn * Gaffer Gamgee * Gerda Boffin * Gerontius Took * Gilly Brownlock * Goldilocks Gardner * Gollum * Gorbadoc Brandybuck * Gorbulas Brandybuck * Gorhendad Oldbuck * Gormadoc Brandybuck * Griffo Boffin * Gruffo Boffin * Gundabald Bolger * Gundahad Bolger * Gundahar Bolger * Gundolpho Bolger * Halfast Gamgee * Halflings * Halfred Gamgee * Halfred Greenhand * Halfred of Overhill * Hamfast Gardner * Hamfast of Gamwich * Hamson Gamgee * Hanna Goldworthy * Harding of the Hill * Harfoots * Hending * Heribald Bolger * Herugar Bolger * Hilda Bracegirdle * Hildibrand Took * Hildifons Took * Hildigard Took * Hildigrim Took * Hob Gammidge * Hob Hayward * Hobson * Holbytla * Holdwine * Holfast Gardner * Holman Cotton * Holman Greenhand * Holman the greenhanded * Hugo Boffin * Hugo Bracegirdle * Ilberic Brandybuck * Isembard Took * Isembold Took * Isengar Took * Isengrim Took I * Isengrim Took II * Isengrim Took III * Isumbras Took II * Isumbras Took III * Isumbras Took IV * Ivy Goodenough * Jago Boffin * Jessamine Boffin * Largo Baggins * Laura Grubb * Lavender Grubb * Lily Baggins * Lily Brown * Linda Baggins * Little Folk * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Seen * Longo Baggins * Lotho Sackville-Baggins * Madoc Brandybuck * Malva Headstrong * Marcho * Marigold Gamgee * Marmadas Brandybuck * Marmadoc Brandybuck * Marroc Brandybuck * May (hobbit) * May Gamgee * Melilot Brandybuck * Menegilda Goold * Mentha Brandybuck * Meriadoc Brandybuck * Merimac Brandybuck * Merimas Brandybuck * Merry Gardner * Messrs Grubb, Grubb and Burrowes * Milo Burrows * Mimosa Bunce * Minto Burrows * Mirabella Took * Moro Burrows * Mosco Burrows * Mr. Underhill * Mrs Maggot * Mungo Baggins * Myrtle Burrows * Nina Lightfoot * Nob * Nora Bolger * Odo Proudfoot * Odovacar Bolger * Old Noakes * Olo Proudfoot * One Gross * Orgulas Brandybuck * Otho Sackville-Baggins - Seen * Otto Boffin * Paladin Took IPaladin Took II * Pansy Baggins * Peony Baggins * Peregrin Took * Pervinca Took * Pimpernel Took * Pippin Gardner * Polo Baggins * Ponto Baggins I * Ponto Baggins II * Poppy Chubb-Baggins * Porto Baggins * Posco Baggins * Pott the Mayor * Primrose Boffin * Primrose Gardner * Primula Brandybuck * Prisca Baggins * Razanur Tûk * Reginard Took * The Road Goes Ever On (song) * Robin Gardner * Robin Smallburrow * Rollo Boffin * Rorimac Brandybuck * Rosa Baggins * Rosamunda Took * Rose * Rose Cotton * Rose Gardner * Rowan * Ruby Bolger * Ruby Gardner * Rudibert Bolger * Rudigar Bolger * Rudolph Bolger * Rufus Burrows * Salvia Brandybuck * Samwise Gamgee * Sancho Proudfoot * Sandyman * Sapphira Brockhouse * Saradas Brandybuck * Saradoc Brandybuck * Seredic Brandybuck * Sigismond Took * Tanta Hornblower * Ted Sandyman * Theobald Bolger * Tobold Hornblower * Togo Goodbody * Tolman Cotton Junior * Tolman Gardner * Tosto Boffin * Uffo Boffin * Vigo Boffin * Wilcome Cotton I * Wilcome Cotton II * Wilibald Bolger * Wilimar Bolger * Will Whitfoot * Willie Banks * Wiseman Gamwich Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Group of Characters